Machigai Kimochi
by scousers
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Namikaze Minato. Semenjak pertemuanku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kakak iparku perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak muncul itu kini malah semakin lama semakin kuat. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Nii-san... gomenasai. "...Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" LIME / LEMON / Hurt!Comfort / Not!Incest / Naru!Kushi / Fluffy / etc.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Title :** Machigai Kimochi

 **Language :** Indonesian

 **Rating :** M – MA

 **Genres :** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, dll

 **Pairing :** (Naruto x Kushina) x Minato

 **Summary :** Namaku Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Namikaze Minato. Semenjak pertemuanku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kakak iparku perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak muncul itu kini malah semakin lama semakin kuat. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Nii-san... gomenasai. LIME / LEMON / Hurt!Comfort / Not!Incest / Naru!Kushi / Fluffy / etc.

.

 **Attention !**

" _Bagi penggemar atau yang menyukai Pairing Mina!Kushi, tidak saya sarankan atau anjurkan untuk membaca fiction ini. Karena mungkin nanti akan menimbulkan rasa yang tidak mengenakan di dalam hati. Terimakasih"_

 _~scousers~_

.

.

.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san, ayo cepat... nanti kita akan telat menjemput Naruto-nii..."

"Sabar Ruko-chan, lagian pesawat Naruto-nii kan baru akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi..."

"Mou, Tou-san... Ruko kan ingin cepat-cepat ketemu sama Naruto-nii..."

Minato pun tertawa kecil kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia pun mengelus pelan kepala Naruko. Dari kemarin saat dia memberitahukan jika adiknya Naruto akan pulang ke Jepang, anaknya sudah sangat senang sekali

"Ruko-chan... apa sampai segitunya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-nii". Dari arah dalam rumah keluarlah seorang wanita yang cantik, tidak... sangat cantik malah. Dia tersenyum kecil kepada putri dan suaminya

"Kaa-san, Ruko kan udah lama nggak ketemu sama Naruto-nii. Ruko ingin cepat-cepat ketemu, ayo Kaa-san... Tou-san...". Minato pun hanya menghela nafasnya sedangkan Kushina hanya terkikik kecil

"Iya-iya, kita berangkat... ayo cepat masuk mobil...". Ucap Minato akhirnya

"Yeayy...". dan anak berumur 8 tahun itu mendahului kedua orang tuanya untuk memasuki mobil

Kushina pun berjalan pelan ke samping suaminya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini. "Anata, apa kau juga tak senang untuk bertemu dengan adikmu... kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya bukan"

Minato pun mengangguk. "Yah, sudah lima tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Semenjak dia ikut dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san di Inggris, kita sama sekali belum pernah ketemu... hehe aku penasaran dengan bocah itu"

Kushina pun hanya tersenyum tipis, menanggapi suaminya yang tempak terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, Kushi-chan kita berangkat, Naruko sudah ngomel-ngomel di mobil tuh...". Kushina pun mengangguk, dia membiarkan suaminya untuk berjalan ke arah mobil terlebih dulu

Kushina menolehkan kepalanya sesaat untuk memandang pohon Sakura yang berada di kebun halaman rumahnya. Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Kushina. Tanpa siapapun sadari, Kushina tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan ke arah suami dan anaknya yang tengah menunggunya

.

Tampak di sebuah bandara yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo, sebuah pesawat dengan brand dari luar mendarat dengan mulus di lintasan bandara itu. Tak lama setelah pesawat itu berhenti bergerak dan mematikan mesinnya, para penumpangnya pun mulai berhamburan keluar pintu dengan melewati lorong khusus terlebih dahulu

Dari beberapa orang yang keluar, kita bisa melihat wajah-wajah orang barat atau eropa kebanyakan. Mereka terlihat tengah berbicara dengan bahasa inggris

Rombongan terakhir pun keluar dari lorong yang cukup panjang itu, dan sosok berambut kuning spike pun ikut dengan rombongan itu

Namikaze Naruto terlihat membawa kopernya yang berukuran sedang itu di tangan kanannya, dia terlihat berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphone di kedua telinganya itu

Beberapa wanita yang berlintasan dengannya langsung menatap kearahnya dengan taapan yahh, terpesona. Walau seperti itu, Naruto hanya berjalan dengan santai dan tidak menghiraukan wanita-wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iuhh

Naruto memang secara fisik cukup tinggi, dengan tubuh tegap dan terlihat berotot. Rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit kalem dan kulit putih bersihnya seakan membuatnya terlihat seperti artis terkenal dari eropa yang tengah berkunjung ke negara matahari terbit itu

Naruto terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai direksi untuk mencari sesuatu, dia pun tersenyum tipis saat menemukan sekelompok orang yang dia kenal

"Minato-nii, Kushina-nee, Ruko-chan... ". Teriak Naruto, orang yang dipanggil pun menolehkan direksinya dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka

"Naruto-nii...". Naruko pun langsung berlari dan menerjang Naruto, Naruto pun membawa Naruko ke dalam pelukannya dan tertawa

"Apa kabarmu Ruko-chan...". Ucap Naruto saat Naruko sudah melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-nii... hehe". Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pelan kepala Naruko yang mendapat cengiran senang dari Naruko

Lalu direksi Naruto beralih kepada kakak dan kakak iparnya yang kini tampak berada di depannya

"Ohisahiburi desu, Nii-san... Nee-san..."

Minato pun memeluk Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu

"Ternyata kau sudah besar juga eh, Naruto... seingatku kau masih anak kecil waktu itu...". Ucap Minato kemudian

"Hei Nii-san, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun berlalu...". Kushina dan Naruko pun hanya terawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak-adik di depan mereka

"Anata, sebaiknya kita segera pulang... kasihan Naruto, dia pasti capek karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh bukan". Kata Kushina menjadi penengah antara Minato dan Naruto

Minato pun tersenyum. "Sou da. Ayo Ruko-chan... kita balapan sampai mobil". Ucap Minato kepada Naruko, Naruko yang memang dasarnya hiperaktif langsung mengikuti Minato meninggalkan Kushina yang menghela nafas dan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil

"Ayo Naruto-kun, apa perlu kubawakan barangmu...". Ucap Kushina

"Aaa... tidak usah Nee-san, aku masih kuat kok. Lagipula barang-barangku hanya tas kecil ini kok". Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, ayo..."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun mengikuti Kushina dari belakang, dia terus memandangi sosok Kushina dari belakang dan tanpa disadari siapapun tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu

' _Kau masih cantik seperti dulu Kushina-nee. Andai saja...'_

Dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun juga, Kushina memasang ekspresi sendu dengan ekor matanya menatap direksi pemuda di belakangnya

.

 **~~~~~~####~~~~~~**

.

Naruto tengah menatap sebuah ruangan di depannya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu. Atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke kamar lamanya itu. Ya, Naruto memang pernah tinggal bersama dengan Minato saat Minato belum menikah, dan beberapa tahun setelah Minato menikah sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal dengan orang tuanya di Inggris

Setelah meletakan kopernya di atas kasur, Naruto berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya dan membuka pintunya, udara musim semi pun mulai masuk secara halus ke dalam kamarnya. Lagi-lagi dirinya tersenyum saat melihat pohon Sakura di halaman rumah. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat dia, kakaknya dan... kakak iparnya sekarang, bermain bersama di samping pohon sakura itu

Dan dia juga tak akan pernah lupa akan ingatan kala itu...

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memandang pohon Sakura, terdengar suara ketokan di pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil saat mendapati sang kakak iparnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu

"Aaa, ada apa Kushina-..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto dibuat kaget saat Kushina tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Naruto menegang saat buah dada Kushina yang kenyal menekan dadanya dengan kuat, dia berusaha menahan mati-matian agar adik kecilnya tidak bangun. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa

"K-Kushi mpff-..."

Naruto kembali dibuat terbelalak saat Kushina menciumnya dengan ganas dan terkesan brutal. Detik demi detik berlalu, lalu menit demi menit pun berjalan. Naruto yang awalnya kaget kini mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Kushina. Mereka berdua kini terlihat saling berciuman panas dan saling menghisap lidah masing-masing

Tak ada yang mau kalah dalam permainan ini. Keduanya terus mengklaim lidah masing-masing, rasa manis dari saliva keduanya menambah bumbu-bumbu penyedap bagi Naruto dan Kushina. Entah siapa yang mulai Naruto kini sudah bertelanjang dada, begitupula dengan Kushina. Hanya BH dan celana dalam saja yang masih menempel di tubuhnya

Digigitnya pelan cuping telinga Kushina sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan kecil dan desahan nafas yang semakin memburu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti sapuan lidah Naruto turun ke area bawah, di kecup dengan kuat area leher putih kushina sehingga menimbulkan mark2 kecil disana

Tak hanya itu tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya pasif kini mulai mencari surganya sendiri. Tangan kirinya terlihat mengelus-elus pantat seksi milik Kushina, sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto asyik meraba payudara Kushina dari luar

Perlahan namun pasti birahi milik kushina ikut terpancing. Tangan kanan nya kini ikut meremas-remas tonjolan besar yang berada di selangkangan Naruto dengan ganas. 'Click', suara pengait bra yang terlepas membuat isi dari bra itu langsung meloncat keluar, seakan menantang Naruto untuk segera memakannya

"Ahhnn... sshh". Desahan-desahan yang dikerluarkan oleh Kushina kini semakin bertambah keras dan tubuhnya seakan bergetar layaknya orang kena demam tinggi saat lidah Naruto bermain di puting pink milik Kushina

"N-naru... ahnn"

Entah kenapa setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan Kushina membuat Naruto bertambah lebih bersemangat, seakan suara desahan milik kushina seperti trigger / pelatuk tersendiri bagi Naruto

Setelah cukup puas dengan mengobrak-abrik payudara Kushina, Naruto langsung menarik Kushina untuk berbaring diatas ranjang. Membuka celana panjangnya dan menyisakan boxer ketatnya, Naruto kemudian menaiki Kushina dan kembali menghujani ciuman ganas pada Kushina

Kushina kembali tersentak saat sesuatu yang asing menyentuh tonjolan dibalik cd putihnya. Dengan gerakan teratur, Naruto menggosokkan jari tengahnya pada lipatan vagina yang masih tertutupi cd milik Kushina. Dan itu sukses membuat Kushina kembali mengerang dibalik ciuman ganasnya dengan Naruto

Setelah cukup puas mencumbu Kushina, Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan surga milik setiap laki-laki itu. Membuka Compact Disk milik kushina, terlihatlah sebuah vagina yang sangat indah bagi Naruto. Lipatan yang terlihat sempit itu ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di sekelilingnya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Jika dirinya berada di anime comedy, pasti dia akan meneteskan banyak darah dari irung nya saat melihat vagina milik kushina

Lidah Naruto terjulur, menyentuh satu benjolan kecil dengan mesra. Seakan terkena sengatan listrik, tubuh Kushina menegang. Di remasnya seprai tempat tidur Naruto dengan kencang, vaginanya sangat basah sekarang

"N-naruu aahhh..". Gerakan mengobok-obok yang dilakukan oleh mulut dan lidah Naruto terus berlanjut, membuat cairan kewanitaan terus keluar dari arah lubang surga milik Kushina. Dalam hati kecilnya Naruto menyeringai, keahliannya menaklukan seorang gadis memang belum pernah hilang

Beberapa menit Naruto asyik memainkan vagina milik Kushina, tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina menegang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Naruto yang tahu kalau Kushina mau orgasme semakin mempercepat permainan lidahnya

"N-naruu... aakuu... keluaarr.. aahnn". Dengan satu hentakan keras dari pinggul Kushina, cairan cinta milik Kushina keluar dengan deras. Seakan belum berhenti, cairan cinta itu memancur membasahi muka Naruto dan mengakibatkan kasur dibawahnya menjadi basah

Naruto tersenyum, Kushina sangat seksi kali ini. Tergeletak di bawahnya dengan ekspresi layu pada wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu, bibir seksei itu minta dilumat dan dijadikan makanan. Tentu adrenalin hormon remaja Naruto terpancing saat melihat Kushina pasrah seperti sekarang. Dibuka semua pakaiannya dan dengan satu tangan menarik Kushina untuk berdiri

Kejantanan Naruto menggelantung dengan gagah disana, menantang Kushina bagai Tombak Posseidon. Kushina tersenyum, jantungnya berdegup sangat keras sekali. Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa dengan junior. Sang junior hanya mengangguk-angguk di depan wajah putih Kushina, seakan tahu keinginan sang Junior, lidah Kushina tampak menjilati kepala penis Naruto, membuat Naruto terpekik kecil

"N-nee-san...". Kushina senang, debaran jantungnya semakin menggila saat melihat ekspresi kenikmatan dari wajah Naruto. Teknik oralnya memang menurut orang sangat hebat, dulu saja mantan-mantannya sering dibuat kewalahan hanya dengan _fellatio_ yang Kushina lakukan

"Mou.. kau tak berubah sama sekali ya. Masih kuat seperti dulu". Kocokan tangan kecil dan lembut Kushina membuat muka Naruto merah-hitam. Dirinya tahu jika tak ditahan sekuat mungkin, pasti akan orgasme. "Kau hebat.. ughh.. sekali Nee-san"

Kushina tertawa dalam hati. Baru Naruto yang bisa bertahan lama saat dioral olehnya

Kegiatan oral yang dilakukan Kushina berlangsung lebih dari lima menit, tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan keluar, hal ini membuat Kushina kesal. Dengan raut muka sebal karena tak bisa membuat Naruto mencapai puncak, ditariknya tangan Naruto dan membanting Naruto untuk telentang di atas kasur

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tubuh sempurna Kushina terpampang jelas diatasnya, payudara sempurna itu menggelantung minta dihisap. Putingnya mengeras, menambah keseksian tubuh Kushina. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu puas. Na-ru-to-kun". Dalam hati Naruto tertawa girang, sikap kakaknya tiba-tiba berubah layaknya perempuan jalang. Bukan, bukannya benci.. justru dirinya sangat menikmati hal ini

Di pegangnya penis Naruto dengan tangan kiri Kushina, dengan perlahan dirahkan penis berukuran jumbo itu ke arah pintu vagina Kushina. "Ugh..". memekik kecil karena ukuran yang begitu besar, Kushina melanjutkan kegiatannya. Saat kepala besar itu berhasil masuk, Kushina menggigit erat bibir bawahnya. Dirinya tak yakin kalau kejantanan Naruto bisa masuk sepenuhny, sudah lama sekali semenjak penis besar Naruto masuk ke lubang vaginanya

Naruto menatap dengan seksama bagaimana penis kebanggaannya masuk rumahnya. Tubuh Kushina bergetar kala ¾ bagian penis Naruto yang masuk lubang vaginanya. Nafas Kushina memburu tak karuan, terlihat ada air mata yang keluar lewat sudut matanya. Menandakan belum terbiasa dengan barang tumpul di vaginanya itu

Naruto paham, mendekatkan dirinya dengan menarik Kushina perlahan hingga menindihinya, lalu dikecup bibir peach milik Kushina. "Kau akan terbiasa". Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat Kushina tersenyum. Betapa hangatnya sikpa pemuda dibawahnya itu kepada dirinya

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai penis Naruto hilang sepenunhnya dalam vagina Kushina. Gerakan perlahan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat tubuh Kushina semakin bergetar, orgasme-orgasme kecil akibat gesekan penis Naruto dalam vaginanya sungguh membuatnya gila. Vaginanya sudah sangat basah

"Ahnn.. Naru.. ". Desahan dan rintihan yang dilepaskan Kushina membuat tempo genjotan yang dilakukan Naruto semakin cepat, dirinya suka sekali rintihan Kushina. Begitu indah di telinganya. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas payudara Kushina dan bokong seksi milik Kushina, kulit putih mulus milik Kushina sangat membuat Naruto tambah bernafsu. Jantungnya melompat kesana-kemari, oh tuhan... makhluk ciptaanmu ini sangatlah indah

Hampir 20 menit kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut, berbagai macam gaya mereka praktekkan. Baik itu diatas kasur maupun di lantai, Kushina terus meracau tak karuan. Entah dirinya sudah keberapa kalinya orgasme, dirinya tidak tahu, yang dia tahu hanya kenikmatan ini begitu memabukkan. Naruto pun sama, penisnya semakin mengeras di dalam vagina Kushina. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya tidur dengan wanita-wanita sebayanya, baik itu yang masih perawan atau tidak, tapi vagina milik Kushina sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Sangat sempit dan hangat, tak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengan vagina Kushina

"Kushina-nee.. aku mau.. ughh"

"S-Sama-sama... ahnn... keluarkan di ahnn.. dalam.."

Suara benturan antara pinggul dengan bokong Naruto dan Kushina terdengar semakin keras, keduanya mengerang saat penis Naruto membengkak di dalam vagina Kushina. Tak lama kemudian, cairan semen panas keluar di dalam vagina Kushina, membuat keduanya menegang. Nafas yang memburu menjadi melodi akhir di kamar Naruto, keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan penis Naruto yang masih di dalam vagina Kushina

Tangan Kushina terarah membelai rambut pirang Naruto di atasnya, beralih ke wajahnya dan berakhir di bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang kegiatan yang dilakukan Kushina, dirinya masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. "Ku tampan sekali..". Kushina yang masih mengatur nafasnya kali ini tersenyum, tubuhnya lemas sekali. Bercinta dengan Naruto membuat dirinya terkuras habis. Baik itu perasaan maupun tenaga, semuanya terbayar saat bercinta dengan Naruto

Buah dada yang masih menegang di depannya tanpa sadar membuat nafsu Naruto meningkat lagi, tentu penis Naruto yang sempat lemas di dalam vagina Kushina kini mulai membesar kembali. Kushina terperanjat saat merasakan penis Naruto yang kembali membesar dalam vaginanya

"Ishh... kau tak pernah puas ya". Naruto menyeringai. Tentu saja dirinya tak akan puas. Bercinta dengan bidadari di depannya tak akan membuatnya puas

Di tariknya kepala Naruto dan dilumatnya dengan ganas bibir seksi Naruto. "Kau tak akan bisa istirahat Nee-san". Kushina pun terkikik, dirinya selalu tahu. Naruto tak akan pernah puas

BRAKKK !

Keduanya terperanjat saat mendengar suara pintu kamar Naruto di dobrak masuk oleh seseorang. Terkejut... tidak, Naruto dan Kushina mematung. Melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dan memergoki semua kegiatan mereka berdua

"K-kalian.. ! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan hah !"

.

.

.

 _ **~The End~**_

.

.

.

 _ **Omake :**_

Seorang anak kecil tampak berdiri di depan dua buah makam. Mata anak kecil itu terlihat sayu, sebuah boneka usang yang dibawanya tergelantung di atas tanah. Anak kecil itu masih terdiam, tak berniat untuk bicara satu katapun

Langit hitam di atas konoha menandakan sebentar lagi akan ada hujan badai. Angin kencang bertiup di kompleks pemakaman, membuat sampah dan debu ikut terbawa angin tersebut

"Shina-kun ayo pulang, sebentar lagi hujan". Seorang perempuan terlihat berjongkok di samping anak berambut pirang yang terus terdiam itu. Senyuman perempuan dewasa di depannya masih terlihat, anak yang dipanggil Shina itu tetap tak bergerak masih tetap idle di depan dua buah makam di depannya

Sang perempuan menghela nafasnya, sedikit menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi. Kenapa juga mulut embernya menyeploskan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ucapkan. Memegang pundak anak kecil di depannya, dia meluai berbicara kembali

"Ayo pulang. Nanti nee-san belikan mainan buat Shina-kun.. ayo". Anak yang bernama Shina menoleh, badannya bergetar. Dengan satu tubrukan anak itu menubruk perempuan di depannya dengan kencang, membuat perempuan itu jatuh terduduk

Di elus dengan lembut pucuk kepala anak berambut pirang yang kini tengah menangis keras dalam pelukannya. Hatinya mencelos, mendengar tangisan penuh pilu anak berusia 6 tahun di pelukannya itu

Setelah tak mendengar lagi suara tangisan, perempuan berambut pink itu menggendong anak kecil tadi yang tampak tertidur kelelahan. Sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman, perempuan dewasa itu membungkukan badannya ke dua buah makam di depannya

"Ku harap kalian berdua bisa beristiahat dengan tenang disana. Saya permisi dulu...". sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan dua buah makam itu perempuan berambut persis seperti bunga sakura itu berucap dalam nada yang pelan

"... Naruto-san, Kushina-san"

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Fuhyaa... satu fanfic nggak jelas jadi juga. Hayo siapa yang bingung? siapa yang mangkel? siapa yang nggak mau baca cerita saya lagi? Haha... bercanda kok

Sebenarnya niat saya kepingin buat cerita ini jadi modelnya story per-chapter, tapi di tengah jalan berubah pikiran, jadinya saya buat one-shot aja. Saya nggak akan bikin ini jadi sequel, setidaknya belum kepikiran sama sekali

Munkin temen-temen ada yang berminat buat jadiin ini jadi story per-chapter atau sequelnya silahkan bisa contact saya lewat PM

Bagi yang merasa keganggu / hurt dari cerita saya barusan, saya mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya. karena diawal juga sudah ada peringatan jadi mungkin bisa dibacanya dulu, hehe

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran dari temen-temen dan senpai sangat saya nantikan. Mohon maaf juga kalau gaya penulisan ane sedikit nggak karuan, soalnya udah lama nggak nulis cerita

Kalau begitu sampai disini aja dulu ya, doain aja supaya saya bisa meluangkan waktu buat nulis cerita-cerita yang lainnya. Terima kasih, sampai bertemu kembali


End file.
